


Indelible Messages.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some messages can be easily ignored. Others are meant to stay with us forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Messages.

**Title:** **Indelible Messages.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **(**[ **IJ**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) **,**[ **DW**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) **)** prompt #234: **Message.**  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100  
  
 **Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Some messages can be easily ignored. Others are meant to stay with us forever.

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=352&key=PEKELEKE1e1d16b4d1e2ecdfbd48582784132732)**

**  
**  
**Indelible Messages.  
**  
“What have you done?” Severus snarled when he spotted the design marring his lover's forearm.

“It's just a tattoo, Severus.”

“You've marked yourself. You're wearing my name on your skin.”

Harry's hands curled around Severus' ashen face.  
“This isn't a dark mark. It's a message. It proves that tattooed forearms can't make you automatically evil.”

“That's ridic...”

“Now we're equal.”

“We'll never be equal. I carry Morsmordre on my arm.”

“And  I hosted Voldemort's soul for years.”

“You never carried it willingly.”

“You _chose_ to betray him, sweetheart.”

“That doesn't mean...”

“Yes, it does. Dumbledore was right about that much.”  


  



End file.
